Itzy Bitzy Baby
by evilpinklollipop
Summary: A girl wakes up after an accident to find herself in the body of a baby Cybertronian. Believing she's in a coma, she doesn't think too much into it. It's a nice dream to be smothered by huge, metal robots after all.
1. Merry go round

**Disclaimer** : I don't own it. I only own my sparkling Odette.

**Note** : I can not get over the OC-enters-Transformers-universe storyline and causes mayham. Sorry if me doing these things annoys you. -.-' I just write whatever I have the muse for.

Yay! Time to write!

**Summary: **A girl wakes up after a car accident to find herself in the body of a baby Cybertronian. Rightfully so, she thinks she's in a coma at the hospital, so she doesn't take it too seriously. It's a nice dream to be smothered by fictional characters in her head. However, months go by and she has a serious problem. She isn't waking up.

What is she going to do, with a family of giant robots and soldiers?

Chapter 00: Before the story begins.

By: Evilpinklolli

* * *

><p><span>Love can be simple. A response to an action. A chemical release. Love can be mistaken for obsession. Love can hurt. Love is addictive.<span>

Even a god can love.

And even a god can make the mistake of loving someone, to the point of obsession. To become addicted. What a person will do for love is remarkable. What a god will do for love, can be, without a doubt, terrifying.

The smoke burned everything; her eyes, her nose, even her hair. Her skin was on fire. A painful buzzing noise was in her head, and the pounding of her heart made her face red.

It took her opening her eyes to notice she was upside down. Her body was shaking like she was cold even though her belly was hot. She looked up. The ground, or maybe the top of the car, it was so dirty she couldn't tell which one, was a couple inches from her head. It hurt, moving her neck.

love can hurt. It can cause unnecessary pain.

_"I mean come on! I don't ask for a lot. Just this one time. Just once!" she knew she sounded horrible, whining like this. However, she really did want to do it. It was a thrill like nothing else. She wanted to prove it to herself, that she could if she had the chance. She put her feet on the dashboard and scowled at her mother._

_"Yea, and I know you. It's never just once, and it's never just a little." She was getting the busy tone. Adam must still be in his conference call._

_"Are you serious! I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle it. It's just once!"_

_"Just once? It's skydiving! You only have to do it once! " she started to type a text, " I said no."_

It was so dark outside. Wasn't the sun just out? The orange light of the back blinkers kept illuminating the inside of the car. The area was covered in smoke and the smell of gasoline was thick.

She grabbed her seat belt and tugged, only to find it wouldn't unclasp. She was covered in glass. She tugged harder. A desperate whine left her lips as she started to yank at the belt. The adrenaline was starting to kick in as well as the panic.

Her arms shot up above her head, the glass and twisted metal of the car digging into her palms. She was breathing fast and wheezing, her chest expanding, but she found she still couldn't breath. She pushed hard, even though it hurt her chest. It didn't budge.

"Help!" Her voice croaked. "Help, ...Somebody!"

She twisted her torso in her seat, but the seatbelt still held painfully tight to her waist.

"Help! Hey, somebody!" She was going hoarse.

Her hands dragged across the ground feeling glass and metal and grass. She was pushing and searching for something. She twisted her body completely around desperately in the attempt to get out, until she noticed some hair across the car.

An addiction can destroy even the greatest potential. Driving the greatest minds to insanity. One that is constant, ever lasting, is the worst. There is no cure for eternity.

_"No, no, no, no." Her mom was retyping her dad's number into her phone. Looking back and forth between the road and the object in her hand._

_"But whyyyy!" She shifted in her seat to show her aggravations "Dad did it."_

_"I said no! And I don't care." She put the phone up to her ear, hearing it ring, "We're going Home. If you keep this up You're not going to get any-"_

_The sound of crunching metal and squealing breaks. Her mother turned the wheel too hard and overreacted._

Her mom was now located in the back, half in the back seats and her legs twisted at an odd angel in the crushed trunk. One of her eyes were open, the other wasn't. Her face didn't look right. It was swollen, discolored, bloody. She didn't look like her mother.

"Mom! Mommy, mommy," She yanked at the seatbelt and let out a shrill squeal. "Mom, The," She was scratching at her belt. "The phone, mom the phone, where's the phone."

Her mom didn't move, her eye didn't blink. She was getting light headed.

"Mom give me the phone." She beat the ground desperately, tunnel vision setting in. " I can. I can use the phone to call 911. I can use the phone and call for help. The phone, mom give me the phone. _Mommy give me the phone_." She screeched as her nails dug into the ground, her head hurt so much.

"Mom, the phone!" She beat the ground twice as hard as she could. It remained still, the only thing making sound was her hands ranking across the ground. She started to cry then, to sob loudly.

"Help!"

"Somebody, Anybody!"

Before she blacked out she swore she heard someone there, outside the window. They said it was going to be alright, that they had her.

Odette whined, letting the darkness take her.

Love will do anything to exist.

Love is like a parasite.

It twisted its' arm out, grabbing into the darkness. The cool air did nothing to soothe the burning heat radiating from it. It was like it was on fire, the only source of heat and light in the nothingness. It didn't want to be alone anymore.

It couldn't be alone anymore. It was going to steal the thing it loved back.

**"****Don't worry. I'll get you out of there. Everything is alright. I've got you."**

It purred at its love's whine, letting her settle into its' bosom. Where she belonged, in the darkness. Where she was going to stay.

* * *

><p>Oh, creepy. Up next, chapter one!<p>

yay!

**Written** : 11/15/11

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Evilpinklolli


	2. Peek a boo!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own anything but my sparkling Odette. (cuddle)

Yay! Time to write!

**Summary**: A girl wakes up after a car accident to find herself in the body of a baby Cybertronian. Rightfully so, she thinks she's in a coma at the hospital, so she doesn't take it too seriously. It's a nice dream to be smothered by fictional characters in her head. However, months go by and she has a serious problem. She isn't waking up.

What is she going to do, with a family of giant robots and soldiers? Yeah, she watched the movies a few times, read the fanfictions, watched the cartoons when she was little, kept pictures of them on her computer, and kind of had a crush on Optimus and the twins. But really, did that even count as being qualified? What the hell!

At least, for a robot baby, she was apparently absolutely adorable.

Chapter One: Peek a boo!

By: Evilpinklolli

* * *

><p><span>Here it was.<span>

Love.

The definition is too simple to be correct.

To call love something so simple and fickle. To say it is controlled by chemicals in the brain, an evolutionary technique to ensure the continuation of a species, even to say it is something that is controlled by lust?

How dare you say such a thing about a god's love.

Love, it purred through the never ending darkness, it would show you.

Here.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't let go of my hand. If you let go, you won't find your way back. Just keep walking, and don't let go."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir!" Major Sax growled under his breath, turning around in the corridor to face the solider.<p>

"Solider, can't you see I'm busy! I have an important meeting to get to with the ambassador of the Autobots and I am already running late." Sax resisted rolling his eyes as Matthews saluted him.

"Sorry sir! But I'm sure both you and the ambassador will want to see this." He handed it over to Sax who flipped it open, "The signal was picked up inside east Downtown Baltimore sir, it was tracked to an abandoned warehouse on platform nine. It was picked up by telecommunication at seventeen hundred hours."

As Matthews spoke, Major Sax's eyes grew larger as he read more information. He snapped the envelope closed and motioned over two others.

"Get me the Autobot's leaders on line eight immediately. Tell him we've got bigger problems to worry about than relations with China." He cursed under his breath.

"Get a team ready to move out in an hour."

* * *

><p>She woke up to someone calling her name, only to find herself alone. When she woke up, Odette was in heaven. No not the, 'its so comfortable I must be in heaven', but really, truly in heaven. She was sure she was dead, only for the fact she wasn't in pain or in a hospital. A person doesn't just wake up completely fine, not in a hospital after a car crash. She had never heard of it, so she was pretty sure.<p>

Like, almost sure she was dead. Ok, so the scenery wasn't really heaven-like, or maybe it was. Who knows, she'd never been in heaven before. So who was she to judge.

So, who knows, maybe heaven _was_ just an abandoned rundown warehouse near a river. At least it wasn't made out of clouds like her neighbor thought, after all she couldn't stand on clouds, and falling down to hell just because she had a normal human weight didn't seem fair. So yes, this was ok.

So, here she was, thinking about what had happened for the past few hours.

She woke up when the sun was going down,laying on her stomach under a old car of some sort. All of its paint had rusted off, and it only had one tire. It was the only thing in the huge warehouse, everything else covered in a nice layer of dirt and dust, the window at the other end of the room caked with it and cracked. Weird, she would have never thought there would be dirt and grime in heaven. She was always one to think there would be pillars of gold and everything painted in pristine light colored hues. But it wasn't that bad. Well, except she couldn't stop sneezing.

There was also the problem of her body. It didn't hurt, not at all. Actually, when Odette really thought about it, It felt better than ever. There was no pain in her head or stomach like before, and nothing burned. She felt loose, more flexible then she had in all of her eighteen years of life.

'I guess death makes your back muscles relax a little.' She rolled her eyes at her own corny joke, as her throat let out a few purring clicks and chirps. She was going to ignore how weird that felt. No, what was wrong with her body was a little more prevalent. She didn't know if it was because she was dead, or if she had done something when she was alive.

She looked down at her hands that were in front of her. She had tried to pull herself from underneath the car a little while ago, when she noticed them.

Metal. Her hands and arms were made up of some sort of metal. Different types too from what she could tell. White, gray, and light blue metals made up her 'skin' now, and she could even see some complex wiring protected underneath it if she squinted, like a nervous system and veins. She was going to bet she looked like this across her entire body.

Nope, not creepy at all.

Also, like any good practical joke, she was one hundred percent sure she was tiny. She had looked to her side earlier, and found the tire of the car to be huge! And from how chubby her hands were, which was strange to see, chubby metal hands- she was young.

Odette squinted to see the door at the other side of the warehouse, there weren't any light in the room or outside. She had tried to get out from underneath the car, but found her 'legs' didn't work. I felt like they were made out of mush, she was sure she didn't have any muscle at all. Heaven really wasn't meeting up to her standards. It was already dark out. The people she heard working out on the dock had stopped sometime ago, the horns of boat's passing, coming and going, and it was starting to get cold.

Her throat let out another round of clicking and chirping noises as her body shivered. She needed to find a blanket or something.

'Maybe I'm asleep?'

Odette turned the thought around in her head a bit. She had heard of people having dreams so realistic when they were in a coma, that they woke up thinking it was all real. Maybe, hopefully, this was one of those dreams? After all she didn't want to be dead. That would suck. She let out a hum, fascinated by how her entire body seemed to vibrate pleasantly from it. If this was a coma induced reality, then it fit the bill pretty well. It was like any good dream. Wake up in the middle of a place familiar yet you've never been there before, in a body that wasn't your own, unable to move.

'Yep!' Odette made a happy squeaking chirp, 'better than being dead right?' Now she just needed to make it out of the warehouse and everything would be better. She clicked and hummed to herself as she came up with a plan. It looked like she would have to crawl her way out, hopefully on her hands and knees instead of her stomach. She found her chest plate to be a little too sensitive.

Another shiver went through her, the air getting even colder. She needed to find warmth and now. She wanted to get warm and wrap herself in it. Hmm. Cuddle.

Odette shook her head. 'Ok, I must be sick. Now I'm acting like a baby too?' She pushed forward of her hands, trying to get up. If she could just get her knees underneath her, she could start to crawl. Her arms shook with the effort, the body swaying side to side as she couldn't find her balance. After that, she needed to find away to open the door, and then-

She froze when she heard a noise outside. She tilted her head forward and turned her head to the side. Hopefully, she still had ears on the side of her head. It was far away, but getting louder. She squinted her eyes as she made out the roar of car engines. Quit a lot of them too, from how loud they were. Also -She tilted herself forward even farther- was that a helicopter?

There were cars and helicopters in heaven?

Suddenly it was too loud. They must have been right outside. Odette blinked, when a bright light passed over the windows. A spot light? The engines roared outside the front of the building, and remained there, taking away all hope that they were just passing by. Odette chirped loudly, rocking on the palms of her hands.

Was she a wanted, felony baby robot on the run now? Really! What a unrealistic realistic dream! Her throat rattled in what she could only guess what a growl of some sort, which was followed by a high hiss. Wow, she really sounded like a cat there. Guess she was a baby kitty too huh. Ok, stay on topic here.

Odette froze.

The engines outside all turned off at the same time. Even the helicopter stopped spinning its' blades. There wasn't any sound at all. She turned her head up, bumping it against the bottom of the car on accident. The spot light still trailed back and forth across the top windows, lighting the inside of the building ominously. She pushed herself against the tire of the car, hiding half behind it. This was not ok. She could feel what she could only guess was her heart pounding. This was not ok at all. A thought struck her as she imaged the cops storming in any second now, breaking down the old door, their weapons drawn.

If you die in a dream while in a coma, do you die in real life?

She didn't have time to dwell on it though, when suddenly the ground shook and the entire room burst into white light.

Odette all but shrieked in surprise as she feel forward, hurried chirping and clicking trailing behind it. The tremor made her loose what little balance she had, sending her face forward into the dirt. She flung herself back underneath the bottom of the car as the spot lights made it too bright to see. She blinked repeatedly, her eyes burning

'Holy crap!'

Something that could only be described as a wail came out of her throat as she tried to hid under the shadow of the car, 'now I know what a criminal feels like!' She brought her hands up to her eyes to cover them. Owe, ow,ow,ow! She rubbed her eyes frantically, and hid completely behind the tire, curling her body up as much as she could.

The sound of scraping metal and hurried movement was her only warning. Before she could finish rubbing the spots out of her eyesight, the front of the warehouse was literally torn off, large fingers wrapping around the metal roof and prying it open.

Now, Odette was panicking.

'No!' Her entire body was shaking, rattling even, small whimper laced with frantic clicks coming from her throat. She pushed herself back even farther, her behind hitting the other wheel column. There was no where to hide but under the car. She was trapped.

When the thing that ripped off the roof walking in front of the lights so she could see it, she froze.

'No.' A cracked sob came from her audio receptors. Blue optics met blue optics. 'No. No. No. No!"

Ironhide. It was Ironhide.

A giant, robotic, _not supposed to be real_, Ironhide. The, shoot first, ask questions later, Ironhide.

With his protective facial plate on, and his weapon raised, looking for a threat. Looking for something to kill.

And dear god, She was sure she was the only thing here. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Hurried squeaks came out of her and she was hiccuping in fear before she could stop herself. She threw her hands over her mouths and curled as close to the ground as possible. Her entire body shook with tremors, jumping with every hiccup. She closed her eyes as hard as she could. She was going to die.

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' Ironhide was either going to shoot the car or step on it, 'I don't want to die! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' An involuntary sob came through her lips, and she started crying.

'This isn't real. It isn't real. Transformers is not real, it's a dream. Just a dream.' She chanted to herself and flinched when Ironhide took another step into the warehouse making the ground shake, pointing the weapon left to right. Her hiccups really hurt.

'Wake up. _Please_!'

"Ironhide put that away! Stop swinging your canons around like a youngling!" Odette didn't look up at the other voice, but did jump when she heard Ironhide grumble under his breath, the clicking of his weapon being put away echoing in the warehouse.

Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Don't give me that tone Rachet!" Ironhide's voice was exactly how she imagined it would be, "It could be a Decepticon trap! Who else would leave an open distress signal for everyone to listen in on!"

"Ironhide. Stand down for now, but stay alert." It was another voice, and Odette resisted the urge to look up at it. She was sure who that was. The tone of wisdom, and power. It was obvious.

Optimus Prime. The leader of the Autobots, and someone who Odette idealized when she was five watching the show. She didn't move though, she didn't look up. They still might want to squish her though, autobot or not. Her hiccups battered her body, ever muscle in her body pulled tight in fear.

"It also could be a damaged _comrade_ in hiding, driven here by the signal Optimus sent into space a few weeks ago, unable to communicate." Ratchet hissed. The reasoning seemed to work, and Ironhide took a step back with a huff, letting the other two come in as well.

"Frag." Ironhide grumbled, the growl only helped to make her shiver.

The ground rattled from their measured steps into the room, the top of Optimus's helm barely scraping the ceiling. From what she could hear, Rachet was humming, the tapping on his arm sensor telling her he was up to something.

"Optimus, there seems to be signs of a lifeform underneath the vehicle. Non-organic." Odette went stiff, ever part of her body turning hot. No. There was an audible click in her ear, and she heard a soft fan turn on. She had fans? She whimpered through her hands, her tears mixing into the ground and making her hands wet. She was trying to merge with the dirt. She wanted to disappear.

"Is it threatening?" His voice was a smooth as is it powerful, and Odette wished they could change places. She didn't want to die.

"It is showing increased level of distress. But, It is also very weak. Not a threat to us." Ratchet's voice rattled in what she could only guess was a growl.

Odette went as still as she could, which didn't help. She was shaking, trembling too much. It was then that she felt the steps get closer to her hiding spot, the shadow of the mech making everything go dark. Her hiccups where threatening to make her throw up- she was already hyperventilating.

A smaller voice rang out from behind the behemoth robots, "Team five! Team eight move out!" Oh joy, the swat team, with all of their nice, -kill-you-ask-questions-later- weapons. She let out her final whimper and frantic whine before the robotic legs stopped right beside the car. She pushed her face into her hands, and she still couldn't stop the hiccups, her tears cold on her hot face. She wasn't breathing anymore.

Just like it was a toy, a large hand wrapped around the car and lifted it into the air before dropping it to the side. The rush of air upwards is what made her open her eyes, The shadow caused by the mech standing in front of the beaming lights allowing her to see.

She looked up without thinking, her mind and systems frozen from terror. She couldn't see through her tears, everything just blurred colors. She was shaking so much that her body creaked as she curled deeper into a ball, curling her knees closer to her chest. She was staring up inbetween her fingers.

Then she let out the most pathetic sound she had ever heard. A mix between a sniffled sob and a high pitch clicking noise.

The mech reared back like it had been struck, a large intake of air filling the room. Before she could comprehend what happen, the mech had cupped its hands around her, bringing her and a layer of ground underneath, up into his hands.

"OH PRIMUS!"

She curled deeper into herself as she was lifted into the air, unable to think. The hands, though metal, were warm - and without thinking she pressed her back onto one of his fingers. Warmth. Warm, warm, warm. Safe. No longer cold. Coo.

"Optimus! It's a sparkling!" a quieter mutter, "I can't tell the gender or designation. It looks extremely young from what I can see." Odette shivered when the mech moved her up.

"Oh Primus! It barely even has armor yet Optimus! Less than a vorns old at best!"

There was several intakes, and then a set of hurried footsteps. Odette almost hissed when whoever was holding her uncurled their hands, letting the cold air rush in. The large head of Prime was suddenly there next to Ratchet.

"Primus! It is!"

She could still barely see through her tears, but made out the lining of a large silver and blue hand reaching towards her. She reacted without thinking, the only thing in her mind a frantic buzzing. She was close to glitching. As the silver hand curled carefully around her she threw herself at the nearest finger, curling as much body surface as she could around it. It was so warm. Her entire body shook from the effort, the pathetic sounding noises still coming from her throat.

She hiccuped loudly, her entire body jumping up with each one.

"Easy little one, Ironhide and Ratchet didn't mean to scare you." She pressed her self closer to the finger.

"You are safe. Do not worry." Prime cooed to her, the end turning into a low rumbled growl. He brought Odette closer to his chest plates and she let out a long shiver. It was like a hug with a huge teddy bear. A warm, growling, metal teddy bear.

"Everything is alright, little one. I've got you." His voice was really soothing. Like warm tea, so warm. Then, to Odette utter amazment, he _purred_. Odette melted, cooing back, her body buzzing as every part of her body relaxed at the same time, her mind turning black.

And then she glitched.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't let go of my hand. Whatever you do, don't let go."<strong>

It hissed, the nothingness twisting painfully. Snapping.

How dare you. My love!

**"Don't let go. I've got you."**

* * *

><p><strong>Written<strong> : 11/16/11

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Evilpinklolli


	3. My Fair Lady

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but my sparkling Odette. (cuddle, shaking a rattle)

Yay! Time to write!

**Note:** Alright as you can gather from last time, Odette is tiny. Really tiny. A normal Sparkling will fit snuggly in the crook of a bot's arm, about three feet tall. She's barely big enough to be located by a sensor, let alone hold onto a bot's finger. Way too small for Ratchet to be comfortable with.

**Summary**: A girl wakes up after a car accident to find herself in the body of a baby Cybertronian. Rightfully so, she thinks she's in a coma at the hospital, so she doesn't take it too seriously. It's a nice dream to be smothered by fictional characters in her head. However, months go by and she has a serious problem. She isn't waking up.

What is she going to do, with a family of giant robots and soldiers? Yeah, she watched the movies a few times, read the fanfictions, watched the cartoons when she was little, kept pictures of them on her computer, and kind of had a crush on Optimus and the twins. But really, did that even count as being qualified? What the hell!

At least, for a robot baby, she was apparently absolutely adorable.

Chapter Three: My Fair Lady.

By: Evilpinklolli

* * *

><p><span>Chasing between material wants and necessities. Searching, and finding what was needed to create.<span>

It hissed.

Fly like you have to. Fly like you need to.

Fly.

* * *

><p>"Alright, everyone stand down!"<p>

Lennox pulled the radio out of his ear, and set his weapon to safety mode. "That mean's you too, Jackal!" He yelled across the harbor at the special units set to the west. Epps, who was in sniper position on a roof parallel to the warehouse, gave a one finger salute back.

Optimus's optics spun, the twisting gears of his pupil dilating at the spot light. The constant humming of his internal fans were loud enough to be heard over the yelling and movements of the soldiers.

The units that were stationed next to the entrance of the warehouse fell back, letting the Autobots have room to get out. It was clear to see they were in distress, even though they were the ones who gave the first sign of all clear. Ironhide was right out cursing, switching between their native tongue, English, and what sounded like German. Ratchet was shifting on one foot to another, before cursing loudly, almost stepping on two men. They yelled up at him, shaking their fists.

Then there was Optimus.

He was slouched over as he walked, his hand curled into a loose fist and across his chest plate. He was walking faster than normal, and William was pretty sure the sound he was making was the equivalent of a growl. His eyes were narrowed, making the big guy look more intimidating than normal. William ran next to his leg, slightly put off by his pace. The harbor had been closed off by the team so there wouldn't be a fuss, allowing the Autobot's free reign to move around.

The night air was crisp and chilly, allowing the sound of metal moving and the unit's activities to echo pretty far. It was making him uncomfortable. Even if there wasn't a threat in the warehouse, there could be a decepticon hiding close by. They were pretty much broadcasting their location even without the spotlights. It had only been three weeks ago since the battle in Manhattan against Megatron, so Lennox just blamed it on his nerves as he unlocked his gun.

Just nerves.

"For nothing wrong, you guys sure handle peaceful well." Optimus's entire body seemed to rumble with his growl as Lennox looked up at him.

"You are wrong, my friend," Even his voice rumbled at the end as Optimus closed his optics. He stopped walking, bring the attention of the surrounding soldiers and well as his fellow autobots. Ratchet visibly shivered, letting out a long sigh. Ironhide was using another smaller warehouse's roof as a makeshift chair.

Optimus turned towards the harbor water, staring at his reflection, suddenly aware of his age. Though he was young Prime and leader; how long had it been since he had held such a thing?

"Today marks a day to remember. A day when our race found something more precious then even the most finest of energon, rarer than many materials." He couldn't keep the growl out of his speech.

"Optimus." Ironhide stared at him fiercely. Bumblebee titled his head to the side, his car door wings twitching in confusion. He did not enter the compound, staying back with the flank troops, so he was still as lost as the rest of the company.

"Today," His voice held power, He turned his head down to look at Will, " We have found something that is now unfortunately, one of a kind." He than uncurled his hand, bringing it away from his chest.

Bumblebee hissed in surprise, before almost leaping forward to get a closer look. When he reached Optimus's side and looked down at his hand, he actually jumped, before nodding his head quickly. He pointed at it and looked up at Optimus in excitement.

_"Don't stop believing! Who am I? One of a kind." _His radio was on full blast as he almost bounced in place. His excitement was put off though, when Ironhide walked up and whacked him across the back of his helmet, sparks flying. Bumblebee whined, rubbing the sore spot.

"Stop that blasted radio Bumblebee! Do you want to wake up the sparkling!" Ironhide growled, "Let's see you calm it down from screeching, you blasted youngling!"

William just stared at them, along side a few fellow soldiers. "Uh, guys?" The mechs turned to look down at him.

"Maybe I'm missing something, but apparently Optimus's hand is 'one of a kind'?" Ratchet huffed.

"Don't be crude, I could build a new hand in a few hours! What a preposterous idea." He stared at the bot. "No, no. It's what in his hand that we are all amazed at. Show them Optimus."

Optimus nodded before bending down. He brought his hand as close to the ground as he could before uncurling his hand further so the humans could see what laid in his palm.

The sparkling was still shaking and hiccuping, even while in recharge, showing the amount of distress it was under. Optimus could finally tell the color, the light blue and white design clear against the beam of the spot lights. It was curled near his thumb, the back of it head pressing against the side. The body temperature was too low, dangerously so. So when Optimus was sure the humans had seen enough, he curled his hand around the sparkling again, bringing it back up to his chest plate, shielding it from the harsh fall wind.

Optimus held it as close as he could to his spark chamber, still not sure the designations or alliance. The blue optics helped ease some tension though. Not many Decepticon's optics held that color, and from the condition the sparkling was in, they did not have to worry about a hostile femme. No matter if a femme was a Deceticon, Autobot or even a Neutral, It was a well known fact not to get close to a femmes sparkling without permission. They had a direct maternal program, which made them go extremely feral at any threat.

He had once seen a femme half the size of her opponent, rip off the leg of the unfortunate Neutral who kicked her sparkling in anger, forgetting the femme was close by. Then, after brutally tearing at the mech optics, went straight back to cooing and consoling her sobbing sweetspark.

Optimus resisted the urge to shiver, scanning the area for any non-organic signatures. Even with a team, a femme could cause a significant amount of damage in a restrictive area if its sparkling was involved.

"Well shit!" William was all but pointing at the spot the child once was, "It's a tiny robot _baby_!" A thought hit him hard, making him reel back. Optimus tilted his head, what a strange reaction.

"You can have _babies_?" Ratchet all but scowled at him.

"Of course we have offspring, you blabbering buffoon. How else would our species exist, you unneeded headache!"

* * *

><p>She had watched the movies like any fanatic, buying the tickets right after they went on sale, even going back and looking up things she didn't understand.<p>

It was like any puzzle; matching the words with English definition, writing on blogs about it, bouncing theories off other fans of the series. She even wrote a few stories of her own, making the characters real in adventures. She never had the chance to watch the cartoons of her childhood, put off by her duties to reality.

However, If she had known she would wake up actually in one of her favorite past times, she would have been more diligent in gathering information. She might have even made it into a homework assignment.

So, when Odette onlined two hours later, finally believing she would wake up in a hospital bed, she could only stare.

Ratchet blinked back at her. His gigantic face the only thing she could see.

To say she was in shock would be an understatement. To fully understand the amount of shock would be difficult, seeing how she was staring at a giant robot. Which, usually, a person does not come across very often. Even the fact that she was curled up in the back of the truck, was strange. The large, heavy blankets that now made her feel quite comfortable and warm helped only slightly.

The said giant didn't help the situation though, by making the unfortunate decision of leaning forward into Odette's makeshift crib in order to inspect her closer. Who, after waking up, found herself laying inside of a living truck, surrounded by scary giant robots and soldiers twice and ten times her size, on a plane, and listening to classical music playing through Optimus Prime's speakers.

One of Ratchet's fingers hooked around the back of the blankets, bringing both of them forward. He almost had her out of Optimus's door when reality hit.

Ratchet. Optimus Prime. Transformers?

Now, taking into account that Odette is a sane, average girl being woken up by said huge, robot mech poking her in the stomach, and then picking her up. Which, just to ice the cake, was supposed to be a _fictional cartoon characters_. So yes, her reaction was fully justified in her mind.

The metallic screech that tore through her throat left even her own ears buzzing. Optimus's radio turned to static, and every Cybertronian on the plane tried desperately to turn off their audio receptors. Bumblebee even tried to stand, causing quite a ruckus. Ratchet cursed in his native language as he flinched back, the sparkling still in has hand.

"What the-!" Epps yelled, as the entire force held their hands over their ears, " What type of alien, super screaming attack is this? This a worse than a god damn _weapon of mass destruction_!"

"The hell is that!" The sound of the pilot's voice yelled through the speakers, "As the pilot, I order you to stop whatever that god forsaken noise is! It's messing with my equipment! Shit!"

Odette kicked her legs up as hard as she could and tried to flip over in Ratchet's hands, only to get more tangled in the blankets that swaddled her. Ratchet banged his head on the top of the hanger at her sudden movement, still cursing in Cybertronian. She braced herself, tensed up her arms and reaching out to the car door closes to her. She screamed as loud as she could again and flung herself inbetween his fingers towards Optimus, intent with getting back inside of truck bed.

Ratchet hissed as he almost dropped the abnormally small sparkling, His other hand underneath his first, just in case.

She knew it didn't make any sense, she was trying to get away from one, to get to another, but as she saw it - nothing really needed to make sense anymore.

"Make! it! Stop!" William yelled.

She just needed to get back there! It was warm! And in a dream, she didn't have to make sense now did she?

A gigantic hand wrapped around her torso, keeping her from moving around. Her eyes grew hot, and before she could comprehend it she was bawling. Huge crocodile tears streaming down her face. She was clicking desperately, her arms which weren't secured in Ratchet's grasp flaring at Optimus desperately. She wasn't screaming anymore, much to the relief of everyone on board. Now, she was just sobbing and clicking.

'Holy mother of god, save me!'

She reached to grab the closet object to fling at Ratchet. Her cubby hands were feet away from the open door of Optimus Prime's alt mode, before Ratchet pulled her away from him and into the air.

'Let go!' A loud metallic screech ripped through her vocal processors, followed by hurried whines and chirps. 'Let me go you evil scientist! I've seen the blogs and read the fanfictions!" She looked up at him, sobbing optics meeting annoyed ones.

"Don't you _dare try to_ _sex me_!" Her voice came out as high pitched whines and clicks, that last bit of her threat as a high strung hiss.

"Whoa," Ironhide rubbed his audio receptors, "It really does not like you Ratchet. It's been a long time since I've seen such a tantrum!" Ratchet scowled.

"Quiet. It doesn't matter weather the sparkling likes it or not, It must be checked out. It is just uncomfortable with being held by an unknown mech." Odette wiggled in his hand as he held her not so gently, squeaking non stop.

"It was already distressed and sick when it was located, to put off a medical evaluation any longer could lead to offlining!" He brought his scanner up as he held the sparkling in place, scanning it quickly. "It's bad enough it hasn't had any energon. It may be half sick just from starvation." He went over the data he received.

"Not to mention, the blasted thing is half the size it should be!" Ratchet rumbled, glaring at the sparkling, "So, yes! I'm going to evaluate it right now, thank you very much."

Epps put his pinky in his ear, trying to get the ringing to stop. "Well, next time you decide to _wake the baby_, warn us." He shook his head, "We've still got another three hours till we land, so could you try not to piss it off?"

"I second that!" It was a solider by the hanger door, a few other men murmuring in agreement. Bumblebee metallic whine echoed them as he made a thumbs up. Ironhide just rolled his optics.

Optimus shuddered on his tires as the sparkling let out another particularly high pitched squeal. Primus, it really did not like Ratchet.

'Don't just scan a person's inside, you evil, metal headed doctor!' Odette squealed loudly as he did it again. Stop it! She wasn't some science project. It was violating! She tried to shift around, finding her current condition to be quite uncomfortable. Ratchet just ignored her fleeting attempts, looking over the data in his scanner. Odette tried to turn away from him, to find Optimus. He had a bed in the back she could hide in.

Forget it! She was never going to defend Ratchet as an amazing, old autobot doctor ever again! He was evil! Should have been a decepticon!

'Let me go damnit!' Another round of harsh, high pitched clicking and chirping came from her throat, and she could only hope the mech would catch the hint. Suddenly, like her thoughts had hit him, Ratchet all but jumped in place, snapping his head back from the scanner. His optics grew wide as he looked at her, his face like he was seeing her for the first time. She stopped squeaking loudly at the look, slightly put on edge by his complete change in body language.

The hanger went silent as Ratchet stared at her. Optimus's speakers still just static.

...What? She didn't mean it! He was an amazing autobot! Odette clicked up at him nervously. He wasn't going to squish her was he? Ratchet shivered, something like a growl coming from his audio processors.

"Primus, that's impossible..."

'Whoa!' Odette let out a long chirp of surprise when Ratchet's hand went all but limp, his fingers letting her go to form almost a cage around her. The action causing her to slide into the middle of his palm. She was far too tangled in the blankets to get out herself so she just looked up at him, large wet optics looking at him in fear.

"Orn...The Scanner says she isn't even a orn old." He shuttered, thrusting the hand that held the sparkling away from him, "But, but that is impossible!" Ratchets shouting and the surrounding gasp of shock made Odette jump in shock. Corn-what?

"Impossible!" Optimus hissed through the speakers of the truck. "Are you sure your scans are correct Ratchet?" His voice was harsh, almost like he was mad at what the medic had said. Now Odette jumped in surprise, not at all ready to hear the Primes voice through the truck.

"Hic!" ...Huh?

"Hic!...hic!"

Oh no, not again! She did not want to do this again!

Her body all but jump as hurried hiccups came, hurting her chest as it painfully expanded. She tried to grab onto Ratchet's finger as he brought her closer to his face, but with ever jump of her frame, she lost grip. Her whine was cut off by a particularly painful one as Ratchet's face was suddenly right next to her. She could even feel the warm exhale through his nostrils, tickling her face and moving the blankets.

He narrowed his optics, his blue eyes almost glowing at he stared into her own.

She squeaked hesitantly at him, ducking the bottom of her face under the tangled blankets. Odette shivered and hiccuped, sure that for some reason the medic was not happy with her. She stared at him nervously when he tilted his head to the side, sizing her up. Ratchet wasn't someone who would squish a person over being annoying, right? That was Ironhide's job.

"I'm sure Optimus." He brought the sparkling away from his face, aware of its fear from the body language. At least it wasn't hissing at him anymore, "The sparkling hasn't even started to develop the first layer of amour, and the outer layer is still extremely delicate."

The weight in his chest grew as the sparkling squeaked at him again, the hesitation clear in its clicks. Every mech on the plane seem to still, even Bumblebee, the youngest member of their group, understanding. William walked over to him, looking up at the sparkling through Ratchets fingers.

"So what does all that mean?" He shifted his weapon, "What's an orn?" Odette wanted to nod with William, remembering him from the movie. She always thought Epps and him were the coolest human characters in the movie, second to Sam or course. Prime visibly sank on his axel.

"An orn," Prime spoke through his radio to his human comrades, "would be, in the equivalent of a human time line, a week." William nodded as Ratchet brought his other hand up to run a finger across the back of the sparkling, in an attempt to calm its hiccups. Odette couldn't stop the weird cooing noise that came from her throat as Ratchet's finger ran up the spine of her back.

'Whoa!" Her entire body shivered and then relaxed at the sensation of the large mech running his finger along the sensitive area. "Holy cow! That felt good, no amazing!' a long coo came out of her throat, rattling her body. She was brought back to reality though, when a painful hiccup made her entire body jump up again.

'Ow!'

"Impossible, and you know it Optimus!" Ironhide hissed, "The Allspark was destroyed three weeks ago, and their wasn't any femme in sight where it was located!" Bumblebee froze, looking between the three bots. The tension was clear, making everyone in the hanger uncomfortable.

The hanger went silent again.

"So," Lennox's voice cut through the silence, " It's not just a baby, but a newborn?" The statement seem to almost hurt the three older bot's on the plane, all of them flinching.

"Ratchet, put the sparkling back." Optimus's statement seemed hurried and tense, the entire truck shimmered, and the sound of metal moving came from his frame, "If this sparkling is truly as young as it seems, we must handle it with extreme care. We cannot allow any harm to come to it."Ratchet grunted, running his finger down the sparkling's back as he nodded.

'Ah-oh." Odette clicked softly, what had she done? Coo. That really did feel good though. She pushed back into Ratchet's touch. She hiccuped again. Damn it.

Oh Primus. Ratchet thought, as he looked down at the sparkling, now fully aware just how _small_ it really was. Bumblebee tilted his head in confusion.

_"Careful? What's the problem?"_ His question through the radio seemed to echo everyone but the elder bot's thoughts. Ironhide sighed, forgetting that Bumblebee had been the last sparkling of the Autobots, therefore he had never seen another before. Or at least, he _was _the last.

"I sometimes forget that you've never seen a sparkling, Bumblebee," Ratchet sighed, "The problem is not only is the sparkling a newborn, as the human put it, which is dangerous by itself. But..." He hesitated, reaching forward, now wanting to put it back into the safety of his leader.

Ratchet put the sparkling down in Optimus's back seat as gently as he could, letting the sweetspark all but slide off his fingers. The back of Optimus's alt form had actually transformed into a bed. The sparkling was quietly clicking, still twisting in the blankets.

The moment he removed his hand from the door way, Optimus all but slammed it shut, an audible click showing that he had locked it. Bumblebee shifted nervously at his leader's reaction, Prime's speakers going back to static. Ratchet grunted, leaning against the side of the plane. The reaction startled even the humans, Optimus's reaction quite foreign to them. It was almost like he was mad.

"Uh," Epps raised his hand, "Confused humans here! I mean, really, really lost." Ratchet brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his optics.

"The Problem is," Ratchet stressed, "not only does it not have any amour to protect itself, but," He sighed, his entire frame feeling heavier, "The sparkling is also _premature_. The chances of such a small Sparkling surviving, with such underdevelopment, is only about thirty percent."

Bumblebee tensed as a large weight could be felt in his chest. He felt like there was something in his throat cables. Ironhide visibly sagged.

Less then half?

* * *

><p>The inside of the truck was completely silent, even though she could still see the movement of the bots outside. Odette could only guess it was as air tight as it was sound proof. She shifted and tugged helplessly at the green military blankets that were wrapped around her. It was like a cocoon!<p>

"I'm a robot, but I can't even get out of a blanket?" A series of rushed clicks came out of her throat, and she resisted the urge just to bite her way through. What a useless dream this was. She rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't I have guns, or at least be a little bigger?" She was still clicking, "Or at least be able to talk!"

After a little more tugging she gave up, accepting her fate. Odette decided to instead take in her surroundings, always wondering what the inside of Optimus Prime in truck mode looked like. The walls were a metallic black, the driver and passenger seat a deep leather. The area of the cab was larger than any truck she had ever been in, tiny or not. She looked down at the white sheets of the bed she was on. It wasn't really surprising that Optimus could change the inside of the cab into whatever he wanted, even a crib.

And a crib it was.

She didn't know weather to scream foul, being an eighteen year old girl stuck in such a situation, or actually find it funny. After all, Optimus had even made the bars surrounding her baby blue, with designs of rabbits etched across them. The situation was just as funny as it was terrible. A rumbling purr like noise came from her throat.

Guess she found it funny. Odette finally became still, finding a somewhat comfortable position. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax a little. It really was extremely quite in here.

It was just her, in a crib, in a world where the Transformers existed, alone with her own thoughts. And she had a lot to think about.

She didn't notice as she dosed off a little while later. The humming of Optimus's engine turning on luring her to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>It crashed into the other. It swung its mass around to throw the other off, into eternity, Into the numbness. <span>

It hissed as the other didn't fall, instead pushing back. Impossible. Something bite into its arm.

It screeched! Cracking and twisting around it. The burning cold ripped itself out. 

The pain! The pain! 

It threw itself back, hiding back in the darkness. 

A god can not be harmed!

**"Do not test my patients."**

It hissed, the nothingness seemed to shiver with it. 

**"It is my hand she will hold."**

It couldn't hold back the Snarl.

Primus! Mine!

Not yours!

* * *

><p><strong>Written<strong> : 11/17/11

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Evilpinklolli


	4. It's Raining, It's Pouring

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything but my sparkling Odette. (Twirls around in the air and squeals!)

Yay! Time to write! Sorry it took so long! I came down with a horrible case of writers block on scene four! Gods! Anyways, it's mostly just a filler chapter, cause I needed to make room for the real plot to come in so... yay!

**Note:** Hmm, surprise, surprise. She's not a happy camper! Oh well! Now, let the Autobot freak out begin. It's been a long time since a baby's been with them, so adapting will be hard. Not to mention, they still don't know Odettes a femme. So let the fun begin!

**Summary:** A girl wakes up after a car accident to find herself in the body of a baby Cybertronian. Rightfully so, she thinks she's in a coma at the hospital, so she doesn't take it too seriously. It's a nice dream to be smothered by fictional characters in her head. However, months go by and she has a serious problem. She isn't waking up. Now what? Shes also losing her mind? Joy.

What had she done to deserve this? What is she going to do with a family of giant robots and soldiers? Yeah, she watched the movies a few times, read the fanfictions, watched the cartoons when she was little, kept pictures of them on her computer, and kind of had a crush on Optimus and the twins. But really, did that even count as being qualified? What the hell!

At least, for a robot baby, she was apparently absolutely adorable.

Chapter Four: It's raining, it's pouring.

* * *

><p><span>Reasoning is a process which is developed and enhanced over time. It is an ability that is gained through experience and knowledge. The process starts the day a person is born, and is enhanced even when it is unwanted. <span>

Without reasoning, there is no comprehension. Without comprehension, there is no sense of self.

* * *

><p>He shifted, flexing his car wings into a more comfortable position. He had been watching the two men next to him for the past hour, never catching their names, playing cards. It was perplexing to watch, both of them in the middle of something that involved yelling out a certain curse word, and though he had learned from Sam that it passed the time well, he found it to be more... redundant.<p>

He let out a sigh, before turning to look at Prime.

Bumblebee had never before second guessed himself as much as he had in the passed eight hours. Every outcome or action to counter it seemed wrong, making the youngling all but want to bite out his own broken vocal processors. All because of one blue sparkling.

A tiny, beautiful, alive sparkling. At least he was sure he was excited, he was all but bouncing in place. He sighed again, scratching the side of his helm. The soldier cursed, taking the rest of the other's cards.

* * *

><p>To think here she was. Her of all people, ha!<p>

When she read about people all but skipping into their favorite show or movie, and then they just turned into a crying-shivering- bundle of uselessness, she usually didn't make it past the first few pages. After all, someone like her, with all of her awesomeness, wouldn't end up like those make believe characters. It was so unrealistic; the disbelief the main protagonist had after wishing upon a talking star or even falling into a black hole. It was a black hole for a reason! Jeez.

So uncool. Complete opposite of herself of course.

She even tried to tell her brother once about how cool and totally amazing she would have handle the situation, with all her gracefulness. She would go into rants, finding plot hole after plot hole, pointing out the correct more badass response to a situation. Her brother had the nerve to roll his eyes at her once, having the audacity to say _'and this is why you'll never have a boyfriend'. _That had nothing to do with the fact she never had one. She was just looking for the right person. Yep, that was so the reason. Her story preference and random little ticks had nothing to do with that.

That is why she knew, without a doubt, if she woke up in another universe, one where she was a messenger as well as some sort of hero- She would be the panicle of leadership. She would be the key example of what everyone would want to act like. She would become the hero among fictional heroes!

That being said, Odette woke herself up with a hiccup.

She was laying on her stomach, the sudden body movement making it impossible to go back to recharge. A high pitched whistle came from her throat as she looked around through half open optics, remember where she was.

She was in a crib. That thought, by itself was like a knife to her dignity. A hard, Baby blue ducky shaped dagger through her cold dead heart.

Odette traced the outlines of the bunnies on the crib bars, her body not moving. She felt extremely tired, too much of a hassle to move her body. Vertigo, maybe? She didn't feel good, that was for sure. She somehow became untangled from the green blankets, which were now kicked to the side of the crib.

"So much for super fun," She moaned and clicked, slowly waking up. She rolled onto her side, "Odette! Super robot! Powers activate!" Well, her baby cackle was still extremely creepy. Probably could scare a Decepticon if she really tried. Hmm. Looking out the passenger side window, she tried to see what was going on. It looked like they were still on the plane, the top of the hanger still there. Well, at Least it was better than the floor of the warehouse.

"And a lot more awesome." Her voice came out in a purring click, her entire body shivering into the mattress. She was warm for once, which was pretty nice. It made the crane in her neck hurt a little less and the situation of the crib- damn it to hell- more bearable.

She looked up again at the ceiling, tracing the outlines of the seems. The stitches were perfect, almost elegantly outlining the curves of the truck bed. Odette frowned, running her fingers over the bed sheet, ghosting them over the material. It was kind of weird, she could feel it per say, even though her fingers were metal. It was, however, a different type of feeling. She couldn't quite put her finger on how though.

Hee, fingers. Funny irony. Okay, back to topic.

She frowned a little harder, tilting her head to the side, really looking at the innocent looking linens underneath her. It wasn't what she expected at all from a dream, even a coma induced one. She could smell the leather of the carseats when she woke up, hell she could feel the soft sheets brush against her even while she slept! When she really focused, she could even feel her own heartbeat. The shuddering, quivering pulse alien to her usual beating rhythm. She bit her lip, running it across her teeth, interested in the feel.

It was like it was all real, like she was awake.

"The brain is a complicated thing," Odette trailed off, curling her fingers around the bed sheet. Why was it so soft anyway? It was like it was made out of clouds.

Her throat rattled in laughter, remembering what her neighbor thought heaven would be like. Heaven, in the back of Optimus Primes truck bed. Ha! That could be taken in so many different levels of wrong. Odette shook her head to clear her mind of the thought. How would that work anyway? Wasn't the person already inside of him?

Oh.

Oh, oh eww! She shook her head even harder. That wasn't important in any way! She glared down at the bed sheets, willing herself back to her needed thoughts.

"Only got a low C in human anatomy so..." The clicking was soft and the hum that followed felt extremely pleasurable. It seemed to rattle her entire chest. Ok, dream it was! She wiggled, pressing the side of her face into the mattress before settling. Mmmm, soft. An improvised paradise.

"Warm, I see." Optimus's voice was there, all around her.

Odette jumped and pushed herself up onto her hands. She rocked on the palms, swaying back and forth. Her optics darted around quickly and she couldn't stop the full body shiver that ran down her. Damn, she still didn't have this balance thing down. Odette looked up at the ceiling again, eyes huge.

Whoa, maybe he was an Alien Robot Ghost Warrior Truck of Justice? Seemed plausible, afterall he was based off a cartoon. She should probably throw in the title of master ninja as well.

He spoke again. This time in what she could only guess was the language of his home world. She turned her head from side to side quickly, trying to find where his voice was coming from, surprised and hurried clicks filling the truck. She really needed to figure out where her ears were. She brought a hand up to the side of her head, rubbing where her ears normally would be, only to find smooth metal. She rocked to the side, almost losing what little balance she had.

'Whoa! Talk about being too cool!' She squinted at the front of the cab as she chirped, 'Where is his voice coming from?" Her chirps must have sounded slightly frantic, because the next moment Optimus had turned on his radio, a saxophone softly playing filling the room.

Odette blinked. Was Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, fierce fighter against the Decepticons, and most leaderish leader ever- trying to keep her calm and stop her from crying...With Jazz? Optimus hummed something over her, the cabin shifting with every strange alien sentence.

Whoa.

"Be calm little one." His voice changed back and she found it to be smooth like before, when she first saw him. "We will be home soon. Then you can eat."

Just, holy crap. Then he turned on his heater, the air jets pointed right at her.

Odette squealed. The hot air felt amazing! Another one of those cooing like noises came from her as she leaned forward, tying to get closer to the air vents up front. She closed her eyes and purred even louder, pushing more onto her fingers. Wow, it felt amazing on her cold skin! Her head tilted forward and she let her throat vibrate again in that weird humming rattle. The passing thought of her dignity went through her mind as she cooed again. She waved it off. She could enjoy the little things, right? She would still be amazing in her make believe reality, right?

Then she lost her balance completely.

"Shit!" It came out as a hiss. She feel forward, hurried chirping and clicking trailing behind her. Her head hit the bar of the crib hard, the sound of metal smacking against itself echoing through the cab. Holy mother of god! Her hands came up to clench the front of her forehead, pain radiating from it. Optimus turned off his jets and the entire cab seemed to tense up.

"Owe ow!" Her entire body shivered and she felt her eyes get hot and wet. Odette's entire vision trembled with the unshed tears and she sniffled loudly. Huh? Robots really cry a lot don't they? What was she crying anyway...water? Wait...

What! No way!

She was not going to cry over hitting her forehead! What in the world had gotten into her? Odette shook her head hard and rubbed her forehead roughly, trying to make the pain stop buzzing. She was an eighteen year almost woman, not a stupid damn baby robot! The chirps and clicks that came from her throat trembled dangerously against her thoughts, the liquid lining the edges of her optics proof of the losing battle.

She was not a baby robot damn it! Stop it!

"Be strong little one." She looked up at the front of the cab through her wet optics, finally able to locate where his voice was coming from. His voice spoke through the radio on the dash, as well as the speakers around the cab. A pathetic noise came from her throat, like a kicked puppy. Damn, was that really her? The entire cab moved, Optimus rolling slightly on his tires. The truck shivered, and Odette could feel the crib sink slightly under her weight, like it was getting even softer.

"What the hell!" She clicked at him, a shuttered hiccup like sound coming from her throat.

She could only watch as her body tightened, he throat getting tight and sore. It was like she couldn't stop it. Like her body was in control and her mind was watching it in a fist person movie. Odette couldn't understand what he said next, his voice returning to the strange dialect of Cybertronian. His voice sounded rough though, only to turn into a soothing purr at the end. The entire floor of the cab vibrating with it.

And Odette positively melting.

She actually turned into a incoherent puddle of metal alien goo. Holy cow, what was with this purring? It was like a sedative! Every part of her body simultaneously relaxed, the beating of her heart drastically changed into a slow rhythm. Her optics half closed as her head bowed, an echoing coo coming from her.

Heaven. Maybe it was heaven. Where was she, when did she let go? Her mind turned to a deep buzz, her systems turning black and dark.

It was such a warm darkness.

* * *

><p>Optimus rumbled in content as he watched the state of the tiny sparkling. It no longer looked like it was going to cry, now closer to falling back to recharge than anything. Good, he no longer had to worry about his audio receptors being harmed by its high pitched squeals. He resisted the urge to shiver at the thought of earlier when Ratchet grabbed it.<p>

He watched it as it slowly melted back into the mattress. The sparkling's eyes were slowly closing, returning to recharge.

He switched through the channels on the radio,ignoring as Ratchet tired to make a connection. He did not want to talk nor did he have any interests in running any scans. If the doctor wanted to see the sparkling he would have to wait until they reached the base. He had no wish to replay the earlier events with the sweetspark.

He trailed his vision over it's frame, taking in the still form.

It was almost frightening, he had never seen such a tiny frame. Even the newborn sparklings he remembered were usually twice its size, far more developed. His frame curled again as he actually saw the sparklings circulatory and neural wiring under its outer layer, the metal so thin, it was actually completely transparent in some areas when the light hit it. The sparklings own spark so underdeveloped the poor thing couldn't even develop its own heat to stay warm. Optimus shifted on his axles again, turning the heater back on.

When Ratchet had stated the sparkling was less then even a orn, he had to admit he panicked. Sparklings in their first few weeks stayed inside of their creator's spark chambers, gaining the needed warmth. During those critical first weeks the sparkling would double in size, growing the armor it needed for protection against the outside world.

In a sense, a sparkling wasn't really born until after it was held by its creators spark for almost a vron. He turned the heat up even more. A sparkling that had never been touched by its creator was, in blunt terms, a sparkling that was abandoned at birth. Left to die as it's spark slowly and painfully froze.

"Arrival on base airway in approximately ten minutes! That means you, people and bots!" The pilot's voice rang through the cabin, making Ironhide mutter in annoyance, "I repeat! All bots and soldier get ready to get the hell off my plane! Ten minutes!" What an interesting man. He watched as the humans around him moved about, making various noises, happy he had made the cabin of his truck soundproof. A screaming sparkling would not help any situation.

"Alright girlies! You heard the man, get your shit together and get ready to depart!" Lennox called out,only to receive the birdie back, "Yeah, yeah. We all love you too Jackson. Now listen to the nice pilot and put the cards away."

"Finally." Ironhide grumbled, "These human flying contraptions make me extremely aggravated." Bumblebee grunted next to him, a soldier patting him on his knee joint.

Ratchet frowned, turning towards Optimus. He had been silent for the past few hours and Ratchet had no idea what was on the Prime's mind. Only a few times had he moved, showing he wasn't in recharge.

"Optimus, what are your plans on dealing with custom?" Ratchet grumbled, not really caring the Optimus didn't answer physically. He was probably trying to keep the sparkling asleep. He stared at him, waiting for his answer. Optimus was not going to back out of this one. "Afterall, We left with _four_. You are going to have to explain our little... Stow away to them at some point."

Ironhide grumbled, tapping his fist on the floor. "Bah! Let them ask! A sparkling's got nothing to do with them, am I right Optimus!" Bumblebee shifted nervously at Ratchet's glare, his wings twitching nervously.

"Don't listen to Ironhide, you know what is the right choice here." Ironhide turned his glare at him, "The humans will ask, and we must tell them." Neither backed down, glaring at each other from either side of Optimus.

"And why is that?" Ironhide really did growl this time, "Are you telling me we are going to be negotiating the well being of a _sparkling_ with them now? We've barely had this alliance with the humans for a month! Have your systems slagging glitched?" Ironhide hissed his point, clinching his fists and tensing. Ratchet scowled.

"Don't be ridiculous." He turned back to Optimus, "We all know the condition of the sparkling. There is no way we can keep it secret. You know this Optimus." He had to listen. Ratchet resisted the urge to grab the sides of his head when Optimus did not answer.

Bumblebee whined, wanting to get back to Sam who was waiting at the base with Mikaela, away from the tension of his brothers in arm.

"Alright my little kittens! Time to brace and get the hell out!" The loud speaker brought everyone out of it.

"Well, that's all good and dandy. Everyone and everybot sit! We can argue like a married couple later." Epps sat himself down next to the hanger door. Ratchet turned his heated glare at him, "Yeah, I said it! Try to squish me!"

* * *

><p>When the plane along with Optimus lurched, Odette was up. She had been flying long enough to know what a plane landing felt like, the great feeling of your stomach visiting your esophagi for a nice get together. It was a joyful feeling.<p>

She felt Optimus roll forward as she watched through the watched the silent world outside, hesitant when she noticed Bumblebee in the corner of her limited vision. He didn't look happy. He was shifting his gaze in two directions, scratching at the side of his face helm. She was almost expecting explosions to ring out.

Afterall, this was a world directed by Micheal Bay. Hell, she was sure in the first movie a soda machine almost took out an entire street corner, let alone a cell phone from hell. She shivered, remembering how easy it was for the Decepticon, she couldn't remember which one, Barricade maybe- to just rip through the military base in the first few minutes of the movie. Cutting through the military arsenal like butter.

A long, deep shiver went up her back, tingling her limbs.

Yep, she now wanted to be out on the plane. Like, immediately. She got her wish, the lurching of the plane hitting tarmac making her fall forward. She watched the world through the window, clicking at how alike a video game it was. She was watching the characters, their facial features changing with their every thought.

It was a nagging agitation though, at how simply realistic it all was.

Their pupils dilated to the light, the shadowing perfect. The soldier's moved, rearranging their gear, another rubbing an itch on his nose. Absolutely human. Even the transformer's armor moved, the fine angles of their metal crisp against the light, completely three dimensional. Perfectly smooth, delicate and artful. It was more than computer graphics could ever hope to recreate in decades, their budgets and technology just too underdeveloped. Reality holding to the image in perfect union.

A masterpiece of real. Completely and utterly, without a doubt or error, real. Odette swallowed and let out the tight breath she didn't know she was holding. Her throat felt uncomfortably tight again and she grabbed the sheets under her.

"Just a realistic dream. A coma." Her voice came out in the expected clicking and chirping.

Her eyes closed slowly and she shivered. When had she gotten used to talking like this? She hadn't noticed. Her fingers felt heavy and numb, almost too cold to move. She really needed gloves or something. For all she knew, she was laying in a hospital bed hooked up to life support, her hands cold from the night air in her room. Yea, just asleep. A nice, cold sleep.

There was no way it was real, It was too much of a writer's overused and recreated plot line to even be a possibility. After all she was a person who believed in hard facts; science. This, this was not science. Just make believe. A simple dream. Right?

Right.

She felt the plane slow to a stop, and the inside was filled with light. They were moving next, the soldiers as well as the three bots jogging off the plane in an orderly fashion. Optimus got off last, pulling back from the rest of the pack. Odette squinted at the offensive bright light, her eyes not ready for the morning sun.

"Wasn't it just nighttime?" She chirped at optimus, the ride from the plane into the hanger slightly bumpy. She could see the sun coming up over the horizon.

"How long was I sleeping for?" She rubbed her eyes, trying to block out the evil light. She whined, remember that even though she was a robot, for some ungodly reason she still couldn't communicate. Totally counterproductive if you asked her. The truck rolled to a stop inside of a new hanger, more military personals around her than she had ever seen.

She squinted, making out at least a hundred people moving about inside the open space. Dear god, did all of them have huge -kill first ask question later- guns? She clicked nervously. Those things had to be bigger than her. Ok, so the creepy Con cackle of hers was out of the question. She didn't want to get killed by a jumpy trigger happy soldier on her first day.

She jumped when Optimus's door flung open, the sounds of outside suddenly making everything ten times louder. She squeaked, completely unprepared for the sudden movement, her head snapping to the side to meet the stares of the passing men outside the door.

"Holy!" she was completely not prepare to get out, somewhere in the back of her mind the idea she would just stay in the back of the truck forever forming awhile ago. People were talking over eachother and the sound of machines working and buzzing made her flitch back from the door. She shifted back, trying to hide behind the bars of the crib, which to her dismay started to lower themselves back into Optimus's chair.

"Damn it!"

She looked up as a shadow blocked her vision, everything going dark outside of the door. That is, until she noticed the shadow had a metal outlining. Ratchet brought his face down, kneeling in front of Optimus's door. His optics met hers and Odette twitched. Oh hell no! There was no way they were doing this again! Slag that! Her entire frame tensed and she braced herself against back wall.

* * *

><p>Epps slapped his gloved hands over his ears and cursed loudly while Bumblebee stumbling over his feet before falling on his butt. The shriek had the entire base in an uproar, soldiers who didn't know about the stow away yanking their head pieces off and stumbling away from the bridge as well.<p>

"Thought we went over this!" He screamed over to Ratchet who had fallen back from Optimus, his arms in the same positions as Epps and his men. "What part of don't mess with the damn baby don't you seem to get!"

"Dear god!" Lennox winced, trying to block out the noise. "Its worse than before!" Neither bot nor man seemed to know what to do as the metallic scream reached a new high, some of the computer screens flashing on and off.

"Just leave the slagging thing in there Ratchet!" Ironhide growled when he shook his head, slowly walking back to Optimus.

"The Sparkling needs medical attention you glitch!" Ratchet grimaced, rewiring his network to turn off his audio receptors. If only he did it before hand! "Optimus has a meeting to attend to as well. You don't expect the sparkling to stay still do you!" He couldn't stop the whine that left him as the sparkling didn't stop. It had to breath eventually, right?

Unfortunately, none of the bots could get close enough to take the wailing sparkling out, their audio receptors far to pained to advance.

"Jesus man! Fine!" Epps threw his weapon to Adams next to him, who stumbled not to dropped it in surprise. He threw his arms up and ran forward. "My turn you bucket of bolts!"

"What do you think your doing?" Ironhide hissed as he passed Ratchet.

Epps grabbed onto Optimus's door handle and cringed. Dear god, that was a baby? Even though he had seen it before, it still looked just... Alien. He looked at the small thing that was huddled at the back of the cab, curled into a ball. It's blue optics were huge and its entire frame was shaking. It looked like a painted skeletal version of the bigger bots, but it did have some human like qualities. The arms and feet were shaped like that of a human, but the helmet like attenna and metal like wings on its back took that away.

The thing looked more like a metal fairy. Epps could see the resemblance to a human baby. It was chubby, the metal human-like face rounder than the other Autobots and the lack of coordination obvious. The eyes were an impossible round, the blue eyes lighter than any other bot.

Epps sucked up his chest and stepped into the cab, Will had a daughter of his own, so if that guy could handle a baby, it couldn't be that hard. And a baby was a baby- no matter the species. He could handle this. He maneuvered himself into the back of the cab and closer to the wailing bot. He sat himself down on the bed on the opposite side to the sparkling and reached out, touching it on its head.

Alright, he could do this. Man up! Epps moved his hand slowly, scratching the top of the attennas.

Odette jumped at the foreign touch, completely aware of the oily warm feel to it. She stiffened in the middle of a scream, looking up, completely expecting Ratchet's stupid finger to be there. Instead her blue optics met Epps brown eyes. She froze, the scream slowly dying in her throat before turning into a cracked whistle. Her mouth dropped when he grinned at her, patting the top of her head.

"Wha-!" She openly stared at him in awe and ignored the cheers of relief outside.

"Hey there... Cutie?" Epps tried to be as least threatening as possible, rubbing the side of Odette's helm gently, the action reminding him of when he ruffled his dogs head. However, to say her stare unnerved him would be like saying Optimus was pretty tall, the alien child's eyes were fixed on him and every spring in its body seemed completely tense. He shifted his weight, leaning back from it and closer to the front door.

"Uh Optimus...question!" He knew the big guy was listening, afterall he was sitting inside of him, "Babies of your species aren't, I don't know, born fighters?" Optimus watched them, slightly perplexed by the child's reaction.

"No, they are not." Epps moved back, off the bed when Odette's eyes lowered into slits. Their eyes met again, but this time it was Odette who moved. He didn't even have time to yell before the little blue robot lunged at his chest, her small metal fingers clawing into his vest. A metallic clicking overshadowed the manly squeal that echoed through the cab.

"Stop playing games human! You best be getting the sparkling out." Ironhide tapped the top of Optimus's hood and growled. Another yell came from inside the cab.

"Stupid, god damnable robotic alien shit!" Epps fell out of the cab, landing hard on his back. His head piece went flying, and the robot on his chest clicked repeatedly.

* * *

><p><span>Absolute existence.<span>

The nothingness twisted and bent. 

Yes! 

The nothing twisted as it lunged forward, intent in finally taking back its love.

**"Don't be afraid."**

It's hand shot out, barely missing.

So close! Mine!

**"Just ignore us for now and dream."**

**"Rest."**

* * *

><p>Alright filler chapter done! On with the story. Sorry that took so long, I got a bad case of writer's block. Like really, really, really bad.<p>

Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of this writing style. It's more on the joking side than the last few chapters. Which type do you guys like more- dramatic irony, or humorish rants?

Bye bye! See you soon!

**Written** : 12/11/11

Hope you like it.

R+R Please

Thank you

Evilpinklolli


End file.
